Overprotective Haddock
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When Hiccup's daughter, Hazel, is asked out on a date, he goes nuts. But, thankfully, Astrid is there to calm him down, and save us all from Hiccup's wrath. (One shot)


"Mom, Dad, you in here?" 18 year old Hazel Haddock ran through the door, hoping to find her parents, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Ⅲ, and Astrid Haddock, formerly Hofferson.

"Hazel? What do you need? Your dad's out around the village right now." Astrid came from around the corner.

"Thank goodness. I kind of wanted to talk to you first." Hazel said, fumbling with the hem of her blue shirt.

"Oh boy. What is it?"

Hazel took a deep breath. "I was asked out to the Snoggletog party by Spikelout."

Spikelout Jorgenson is the son of none other than Snotlout Jorgenson. And although Snotlout was unable to win the heart of Astrid, his son was able to win the heart of Astrid's daughter.

"Of course. You know your dad isn't gonna like this." Astrid said.

"I know. That's why I wanted to talk to yo first. Maybe you could talk to him about it?" Hazel offered.

"Okay, but I can't assure you that he'll approve."

Hazel hugged her mother.

"Thanks mom." And she ran out the door.

That night, after Hazel went to bed, Astrid walked over to her husband to break the news.

"Hey, Hiccup?" She started.

"Yeah?"

"So, about Hazel,"

"What about her?"

"So… okay I'm just gonna give it to you straight out; Hazel was asked out to the Snoggletog party next week."

Hiccup froze.

 _What?!_

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Hazel was asked out on a _date?!"_ Hiccup growled.

"Yes."

"By who?"

"Spikelout."

That got Hiccup to his feet. Er… foot.

"Snotlout's son, asked my daughter, out on a date?!"

"Hiccup, it's not that bad." Astrid tried to calm Hiccup down, but it did little for the Berkian chief.

"Yeah. Sure. No need to worry. Just my only daughter is going out on a date!"

"Hiccup breath!" Astrid put her hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Hiccup, you have to face the fact that she's not going to be your little girl forever. She is going to grow up, and not only that, but she'll take over Berk as Chief." Then she looked into his eyes.

"You knew this day would come. You always did."

"But-"

"Let. Her. Go."

Hiccup was silent.

Let his little girl- no. His only daughter go? No way.

"It was gonna happen sooner or later, Hiccup. Might as well be now." Astrid said.

Hiccup groaned. "Fine. You have my blessing."

Astrid hit him on the shoulder. "Atta boy."

"Yeah. But they better not kiss! At least while I'm not looking!" Hiccup added.

What they didn't know, was that Hazel was listening to every word. "Yes! Yes yes yes!" She pumped her fists in the air in celebration that her father had agreed to her going out with Spikelout. Then she plopped back onto her bed, and fell asleep right before her father came to check on her.

The next week, it was time for the Snoggletog party. "Are you sure I look okay, mom? I mean, the boots really clash with the shirt, and I'm not sure if it's too much clash, or not enough." Hazel said.

"You look fine, Hazel." Astrid said for what felt like the millionth time.

"I just wanna make sure."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" And Haxel raced downstairs. She opened the door, and there stood Spikelout.

"Spikelout! There you are." The two hugged each other.

"Sorry. Mom kept making sure my helmet was on right."

Hazel chuckled. "Well, tell her that I don't care. I like you just the way you are, helmet crooked or not."

"Okay, let's some ground rules."

The pair turned around to see Hiccup walking up behind them.

"Dad, really?" Hazel looked at her father.

"Yes, now rule number one-"

"Hiccup!"

Said person turned around and saw a very angry looking Astrid.

"Just let them go, Hiccup. They'll be fine. They're just going to the Main Hall." She put a hand his shoulder.

"Thanks mom. Seeya!" And the pair ran out the door.

"Why did you do that?" Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"I don't know what you mean."

 **hey! sorry this is rally short. And it's wierd how I just posted the last chapter of The Dragon Healer, and I already come out with a One Shot, and an idea for the second Drtagon Healer. Okay, this is my idea for the second Dragon Healer: so it's four years later, they awaken Vesta,** ** _and_** **a week later, Drago Bludvist comes back, with** ** _another_** **Bewilderbeast! That's right. There's three of them. Okay, so they end up being able to control Vesta, and use her to destroy Berk. Or at least set it to flames multiple times. And if you have read Daughter of the Sun, you know how powerful she is.**

 **So that's basically the summary for the second Dragon Healer. Review if you like the idea!**


End file.
